vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryuto
Ryuto (リュウト "Ryūto") is the official character of the product Gachapoid (ガチャッポイド / Gachappoid) is a Japanese Vocaloid2 released on October 8, 2010. He is developed by Internet Co., Ltd.http://www.ssw.co.jp/products/vocal/gachapoid/ INTERNET Co.,Ltd - Gachapoid http://vocaloid.blog120.fc2.com/blog-entry-8193.html VocaloidBlog - ガチャッポイド」のサイトに「キャラクター名：リュウト His name follows the tradition of Internet Co., Ltd giving the mascot character and software itself two different names. The naming about this product is very confusing. The Vocaloid software itself is under the official name "Gachapoid", and Ryuto is the avatar character of the software. History Voaloid 2 At the Nico Nico Douga Live Event "2010 Summer: Egao no Chikara event" on August 26th, 2010, YAMAHA, Fuji TV Kids and the INTERNET Co.,Ltd announced that they would release a new voice pack for the Vocaloid2 singing simulation software. They said that the pack will be based on Gachapin, a green baby dinosaur character, from Hirake! Ponkikki, a popular Fuji TV kids' program which ran from 1973 to 1993. The voice of Gachapoid was offered by Kuniko Amemiya, a voice actress, who also gave her voice to the original Gachapin.http://av.watch.impress.co.jp/docs/news/20100827_389781.html AV Watch - Gachapin VOCALOID released in Octoberhttp://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/ひらけ!ポンキッキ Wikipedia - ひらけ!ポンキッキ (Hirake! Ponkikki) The "Gachapoid", Gachapin x Vocaloid voice pack CD", was released on October 8, 2010, with a special green case and a free six-month subscription based on VOCALOID-flex to Nico Nico Douga's premium paid service. http://www.amazon.co.jp/インターネット-VOCALOID2-ガチャッポイド-初回限定版/dp/B0040X354G Amazon/jp - VOCALOID2 ガチャッポイド 初回限定版 Two demo songs had been given out on his official page. Vocaloid 3 A updated version of his software is confirmed, however, details are unknown. Marketing Gachapoid was marketed as a children's Vocaloid desinged for singing childrens' songs and aimed at young producers. His human form was released quite late after announcement, along with his human avatar's name of "Ryuto". He was a departure from the more serious Vocaloid packagaes that vocaloid had offered and was released as a promotional tie-in with a Gachapin promotions. A special promotional CD case was offered at his time of release. YuyuSequencerPlus Gachapoid has a YuyuSequencerPlus page. Voicebank Libraries Vocaloid 2 Gachapoid Gachapoid was the 3rd member of the "poid" series and the first non-professional vocal by Internet co., Ltd. Gachapoid is intended to appeal to young audiences and is designed with young producers in mind. His voice is perky and significantly different to other voices before him. He is not intended to sound like a normal human at all since it was originally designed for a character for TV program and the voicebank also has the same quality as other Internet co., Ltd voicebanks He is the first Vocaloid by Internet Co., Ltd not to be realistic and does not produce professional singer results. His voice is reported to be difficult to work with, though results need not be as perfect as with more human sounding Vocaloids. A particular noted weakness of his voicebank is that he cannot produce a satisfactory low masculine vocal tone. His lack of masculine capabilities is owed to being voiced by a female vocalist.http://www.itmedia.co.jp/news/articles/1104/15/news084.html IT Media News - コードネームは「勇馬」　ヤマハ純正のイケメンボカロ「VY2」の話を聞いてきた Ryuto has the least amount of optimum vocal range of any Vocaloid within the Vocaloid 2 era. Other Software Gachapoid is the only Vocaloid of the Vocaloid 2 range of Vocaloids with additional software support. Vocaloid-flex Gachapoid has access to the Vocaloid-flex engine and is used in conjunction with the software "V-Talk". V-Talk allows Gachapoid to be used in new ways, opening new methods of delicate editing to give him ways of altering his vocal results.http://www.ssw.co.jp/vtalk/ INTERNET Co.,Ltd - V-Talkサービス He is the first commercial Vocaloid to have access to this engine. Previously, only the proto-type voicebank by Crypton Future Media, CV-4Cβ, was known to have used this engine. The result was that Gachapoid's voice could reach potential other Vocaloids could not. Users can use this for 6 months, free of charge from the date of installation. Vocaloid 3 V3 Gachapoid Internet co., Ltd have announced they will be updating Gachapoid for the Vocaloid3 software engine.link Examples of Usage Notable Gachapoid Songs Popularity Ryuto is amongst the lesser used Vocaloids in Japan. A independant Vocaloid search on Nico Nico Douga revealed that most Vocaloids had less then 1,000 videos uploaded on Nico Nico Douga in between July 1 and December 15 2011 with Ryuto falling into that category as well.link Trivia *His human form wasn't added until quite late before his release and is not on his box as many other Vocaloids had done so before him. Early works by fans therefore featured a very different character to the one ultimately introduced, or Gachapin himself takes Gachapoid's place as song mascot. More art was later added of his humanoid character.http://vocaloid.blog120.fc2.com/blog-date-20110310.html Vocaloid Blog - 164氏が「最後の約束の物語」のテーマソング（歌：ルシュカ ）の楽曲提供 *His mascot's name of "Ryuto" wasn't revealed until the illustrations of his humanoid form were released. *He was the first Vocaloid by Internet co., Ltd not to be a "Vocaloid artist" voicebank. *He is most commonly labelled "Gachapoid" in the overseas fandom, although unlike with Gakupo and Gumi, the reason is different. His mascot name of "Ryuto" was missed initally by the fandom and it wasn't until several months later when fans realised they had skipped over it that it was pointed out. By then, a significant number of the fandom, including veterans fans, were already using "Gachpoid" as his overall name instead of referring to the mascot specifically as "Ryuto". *Ryuto is based on Gachapin, he isn't Gachapin himself. Notable for... *First children's aim Vocaloid *First commercial Vocaloid to use "Vocaloid-flex" *Least popular Vocaloid in the western fandom *Least used Vocaloid in the Japanese fandom Gallery External links * Ryuto fanart DeviantArt / ガチャッポイド Pixiv / Piapro *Internet Co., Ltd Official Site: Gachapoid *'MMD model' links and passwords are provided publicly by model producer(s) :Piapro (Tatsuike Aoi) - ux.getuploader - MMD用モデルデータ　リュウトver0.93 References Category:Vocaloid Category:Vocaloid2 Category:Male Vocaloids Category:Japanese Vocaloids